


独角兽的眼泪（上）

by xoUnicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUnicorn/pseuds/xoUnicorn
Relationships: HunLay, 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	独角兽的眼泪（上）

杀死一只独角兽，生吞活剥，你将永生不死。

但在那之前，得到独角兽的眼泪，你会获得重生。

在仙界，一棵长青柳树下，一人坐，一人站。

“哈哈哈，sehun，你说真的吃了独角兽就能长生不老吗？”Lay合上了那本《仙界野说》，跳下树下的那块岩石，走到正站着眺望远景的风神身旁。

“人间的那些猜测，看看就好，再说，我们神仙本来就是长生不老的呀，傻瓜。”听到独角兽之神这样幼稚的发问，风神不禁弯起眼来笑，顺便抚去了那人头顶的落叶。

Lay像是有些气馁，不甘心的撅起来嘴来，“我还以为我真有这样的能力呢”。

“所以说你真的是个小傻瓜”sehun轻轻运作，柳树叶子便轻扫过Lay的脸颊，仿佛也在嘲笑他，一时间簌簌风声不止。

“sehun！你又欺负我！”眼见Lay化作原型，是一匹独角兽，高贵圣洁，那头顶的独角，就昭示着他的尊贵。

风神看惹恼了独角兽，忙不迭停下运作的风力，连连认错求饶，“好罢好罢，是我错了，你不傻。”

听到英明神武的风神也求饶认错了，独角兽放过他，又幻化成人形，问道“那你说说我是怎样的？”

“独角兽上神自然是...单纯，无暇的”风神大人郑重的说出了这句话，而后称还有事，忙不迭的走了。

Lay还沉浸在被人夸的得意里，猛地回过神来，好嘛，感情这神是在说他好骗是不是！独角兽气的剁了下脚，转身就要去找那sehun算账。

天上的日子多又无聊，特别是身份尊贵的独角兽更是受万神敬仰，是仙界的吉祥物，没有人敢靠近，自然也不会有人去搭话，只有在举行游园会的时候众神能远远望见一眼。独角兽是尊贵且独一无二的，他不属于任何人，也不属于他自己，没有人可以独占独角兽。

偶然一次相遇，让无聊的独角兽遇到了风神，一来二去两个人就在这个偏僻的柳树下约定见面，越交往越能发现对方的优点，独角兽时常能听到风神讲外面发生的故事，有时候也会给他捎点人界或别的地方的土特产，独角兽没见过这些，都觉得新奇，所以常常要求见面。

两人次数是越发频繁，而那风神大人，早就对这样可爱的独角兽没了抵御能力，自然是对方要什么给什么，待两个人之间的窗户纸还没捅破，就有惹是生非的人告到了至尊上神那里，上神大怒，罚风神革去天职，抽其天骨，游遍三界历经磨难之后再行处置，而独角兽永久禁闭，不得再与人交往。

谁能想到，在对风神行刑那天，独角兽铮断了铁链，随风神一起跳进了天镜里，有人说是二者直接灰飞烟灭，有人说他俩一起历经磨难去了，众说纷纭，但随着至尊上神的铁令，最终这些流言都随着时间消散，仿佛从来没有过风神，也从来没有过独角兽。

“哎哎哎你别光顾着喝咖啡啊，你觉得我这个故事怎么样？”张艺兴喝了口抹茶星冰乐，冻的皱了下脸，然后满怀期待的看着坐在对面的边伯贤。

边伯贤瘪了瘪嘴，不知道怎么回应自己这个单纯的大哥，“哈...不怎么样...”

“什么？！哪里不怎么样了？！不觉得感人吗？”张艺兴不可置信瞪大了眼睛，然后习惯性的撅起了嘴，“这可是我亲身经...不是，这可是我亲自想的，多~感人呐！”边说张艺兴还握紧了拳头。

“...不是哥，这样纯情的爱情故事现在连女初中生都不信了，写出去给谁看啊，得，我还约了人，先走了，拜拜~”说着边伯贤拿起旁边的手机匆忙走出了星巴克。

这边张艺兴吃了闭门羹，那边就急匆匆来了个电话，“喂？那边我给你安排好了，时间地点一会儿发给你，”

“啊？这么快...好我知道了...”

“这个老板不是一般人能接近的，我费了好大力气才搞到，你可得珍惜啊”手机那边的男人一再叮嘱，这才挂了电话。

饶是在21世纪，这钱也不好挣，更别说音乐家这样看起来文艺高大上但实际特不好混的职业了。

但天无绝人之路，多年打拼张艺兴还是有点人脉的，前几天刚认识的的李总就特别赏识他的才华，一听他想发歌但是没有门路，就自告奋勇说给他介绍，没过几天就安排好了，看来之后得好好谢谢他。

到了周六那天晚上，张艺兴特意打扮了一番，其实也不算打扮，总之见人总不能邋邋遢遢的吧，然后带上自己的歌，心情愉悦的踏上了“战场”。

刚出小区门，李总就迎了上来，“这路途也不近，我顺路，正好送你过去”，李总满脸堆笑，热情的邀请这张艺兴上车。

张艺兴想正好省了打车钱，就欣然接受了。

李总的车是豪车，加长版的林肯，里面东西种类齐全，应有尽有，所以怨不得张艺兴下车的时候吃的有点饱了。

好在李总是怎么安慰他的，“见人家老板是谈事情的，又不是吃饭的，先吃点垫下，要不然你还真以为去吃饭呐”。

张艺兴听了觉得很有道理，就放下心里的负担，踏进了酒店的电梯。

等电梯到了楼层，张艺兴发现这层都是豪华包间，不管了，不能临阵退缩，张艺兴暗自在心里给自己加油，然后找到房间9410推了下门，竟然没锁。

到这儿，是个正常人恐怕脑子里都会有点不正常的想法，但，这是张艺兴啊，天生反射弧不在线的，只是觉得人家友好的没锁门而已，就理所应当的推门走了进去。

“呃咳咳，吴总在吗？”张艺兴小心翼翼往里探了探头，发现并没有人，又往里走了几步，终于发现了坐在办公桌前的吴总，吴世勋。

“吴总您好，我是李总介绍来的那个作曲家...张艺兴”张艺兴带着略微紧张的塑料普通话简单的做了个开场白。

“噢？你是个作曲家？”吴世勋终于抬起头，看了看眼前这个白白软软还有一撮卷毛的“作曲家”。

没有心理准备，张艺兴一下子被吴世勋的颜值震惊了一秒，赶紧又恢复镇定，“嗯嗯是，我这次来是和您商量一下...”

“我今天没有什么时间，一会儿还有工作，开始吧”吴世勋说着脱下浴衣，走到床边躺了下来。

“啊？噢噢好”张艺兴虽然是个颜控，但不敢多看，就拿起电脑放起了自己做的音乐demo。

吴世勋一头雾水，本来今晚这个人他自己挺满意的，各方面都很符合他的胃口，怎么现在看来不太聪明的样子，“你在干吗？调情吗？还是欲擒故纵？”吴世勋冷下脸走到张艺兴身旁。

“啊？我这不是...在给您听我的音乐作品嘛”张艺兴也一头雾水，抬起头看着眼前这个黑了脸的吴总，心想那句话惹他不高兴了？关键是从进门到现在自己也没说几句话啊。

突然间张艺兴像是明白了什么，赶紧停了音乐说：“您是不是不喜欢这首？那我换一首...”

啪

还没等张艺兴碰到电脑，吴世勋先快人一步合上了，“那个李总没交代你今晚过来是被我操的吗？”吴世勋咪起眼睛，边说边靠近这个小白兔。

“...”

“...”

张艺兴反应了五秒才反应过来，脸红的像是炸了的番茄，“不是不是，您搞错了，我...我不是，我没有！”

“哦？那好，错过我这个村就再没店了，连路都没了，懂吗？”

张艺兴感觉屋里的暖气好像开的太热，自己连人带脑子都有些运转超负荷了，一时间支支吾吾说不出话来，不过下一秒他就充分发挥了跑八百的劲头，抱起电脑冲向了门口，可惜，精神是好的，身体差点，还没等到门口就一个腿软，跌坐在旁边的矮凳上。

张艺兴心里暗叫不好，恐怕是李总车里的东西有问题，哎呦喂，天呐，这下是脑子也跟不上，身体也跟不上了。

吴世勋看着张艺兴这一系列的举动不禁笑出了声，他深知打蛇打七寸，商场上的谈判比这严峻的多，吴世勋知道如何一下子拿捏住对方，“如果你把我伺候好了，发这些歌不成问题”吴世勋满脸笑意，本来不想为难他，不过不知怎的，想逗逗这个单纯的“作曲家”。

坐在矮凳上的张艺兴低着头不说话，最终认命般点了点头。

这下换到吴世勋奇怪，刚才还誓死不从的模样，这怎么一下子就转变了态度，“哎，你是不是算计好的啊？欲擒故纵？”

“不是，我只是在想，快一点也没关系，这就是命运，您说是吧，吴总？”张艺兴抬起脸来，已经没有了刚才慌乱的神情，反而是一副坦然的模样，甚至带了一丝丝的勾引和妖媚。

吴世勋再开口想质疑，但对方已经没有给他机会，先发制人的吻了上去。

两个人连撕带咬的摔到了床上，吴世勋抬起头来看，对方脸上显现出了潮红，耳朵也红红的，嘴唇因为刚才的撕咬已经有点破皮，躺在床上了也不老实，在吴世勋身下不安分的扭动，两只手还死死抓着吴世勋的肩膀。

“喂，你被下药了？”吴世勋拍拍对方的脸，显然并没有什么作用。

“既然这样别勉强了，我不强人所难。”吴世勋扒拉开张艺兴的手，想起身，哪知身下人像被点了穴一样，不知从哪儿来的力气，一个翻身就把吴世勋压在了身下。

“哎你...”吴世勋这句大胆还没说出口，张艺兴已经做出了更令他震惊的事儿，那人轻轻划了吴世勋的胸膛，一路向下，直到在裤裆处停下，轻轻揉了揉，抬头对着人笑了笑，就毫不犹豫的一下子扒掉了那人的裤子。

在吴世勋还没反应过来的时候，张艺兴就俯身把自己的大家伙吃了进去。

一开始只是轻轻嘬一口，然后就慢慢的吞进去，小心的收好牙齿，再用手扶住柱身，前前后后晃动脑袋吞吐了起来，当然舌头也不闲着，每吞进去一下，就用舌头扫一下柱身，等吐出来的时候，再伸出小巧的粉嫩舌尖在龟头上轻轻舔一下，还没吞几下，吴世勋的鸡巴就在张艺兴的嘴里迅速的挺立了起来 然后越变越大，直到流出了丝丝清液。

看到自己的“杰作”，张艺兴胳膊肘撑在吴世勋的胯两边，抬脸冲吴世勋笑了，然后一只手撸动柱身另一手去抚慰着沉甸甸的囊袋，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“一会儿世勋的精液都射给我好不好？”

吴世勋不想再忍了，起身，利索的把两人的位置掉了个个儿，用一只手捏起张艺兴的脸庞，靠近了问：“你到底想干嘛？”

“呵呵呵呵呵，还能干嘛呀，当然是想让世勋干我了...”张艺兴边说着边抓着吴世勋的手往自己身下探，“你也摸摸我嘛，底下都好硬了，好难受...”

...吴世勋摸了摸，果然已经硬的不行，前端还吐着清液，“好啊，既然你这么上道，那我就用餐了，小-白-兔”吴世勋勾起嘴笑了笑，手底下也用上技巧，加快了动作，先快速撸动几下柱身，再用手指摩擦几下龟头的前端，这样来回没几次，张艺兴就呜咽着射精了，精水沾湿了鸡巴前的耻毛，还有几滴落在了张艺兴的腹肌上。

“啊，啊...后面，后面也好痒”张艺兴像是喝醉了酒，双腿不安分的圈上了吴世勋的腰，脸上有潮红伴随着高潮后的红晕，再加上他冷白皮的衬托，整个人看起来像是刚被浇了水的红玫瑰，楚楚可怜让人想好好怜爱。

“是你伺候我还是我伺候你啊？把你自己玩湿了再说”吴世勋这时候不急了，想好好看看这好像喝了酒的小白兔还能干点什么。

“唔...世勋...”张艺兴这儿还想找着人的嘴唇去亲，结果发现吴世勋不动声色的把他推开了，眼神里全是戏谑的神色。

哪怕再不好意思，这也是霸王硬上弓了，都给人口了还怕这个？张艺兴抿了抿嘴，又咬了下嘴唇，然后仰躺下来对人张开了腿，用白葱似的手沾着刚才射出的精液，往身下探去，由于药的缘故，已经射了一波精的鸡巴这会儿又挺立了起来，张艺兴先就手撸动了两下，就朝着身后的穴口探去，穴口周围已经有点湿了，在修长的手指衬托下整个穴口显得粉粉嫩嫩。

张艺兴先在穴口滑了两圈，再管不得其他，猛地伸进去一根手指，后面被进入异物的感觉有点奇怪，但张艺兴并不排斥，相反，这样就着穴口浅浅插了几次后，反而不满足了，又加了两根手指，然后三根手指都插进去，里面的穴肉紧紧咬着，这样来回抽插了几次，另一手也抚慰上了早就流着水的阴茎，两只手同时动作，张艺兴一下子有点承受不住这快感，后面的小穴也随着手指的抽动流出几波淫液。

眼看着张艺兴这边好像挺享受的样子，吴世勋又起了坏心眼，过去掐住那人阴茎的底端，不让他射精。

被人掐住了命根子，张艺兴瞪大了眼睛，满眼都是委屈还有被情欲支配的一丝迷惘，张艺兴停下手里的活儿 往吴世勋身下探去，也给他做起了手活儿，“世勋的鸡巴好热，好硬噢，后面好痒，世勋不进来吗？”

“噢？怎么个痒法？”吴世勋看着身下的人说着荤话挑战他的忍耐度，也反击了起来，顺手把人拥进了怀里，用膝盖把人的双腿顶的更开 边说还边用已经硬的发紫的东西在张艺兴的穴口周围轻轻的戳着。

“痒到...痒到想让世勋的大东西插进来，然后射精进来...”张艺兴也抬起胯配合

着吴世勋，两条胳膊顺手搂上了那人的脖子，说完这句话就盯着吴世勋的嘴唇吻了上去。

这下也不用再推三阻四，吴世勋一个挺腰就插了进去，连根没入，里面湿湿热热的，肠肉也在不停的缩紧使劲吸着鸡巴，爽的吴世勋脖子上立刻爆出了青筋，然后使劲咬了下张艺兴的下嘴唇。  
房间里已经升温到吴世勋觉得要爆炸，特别是身下的人还不知情一样纯情的勾引着他，再加上多日禁欲，这吴世勋就没忍住，按着人使劲做了又做，在张艺兴的穴里射了一波又一波的精液，偏偏那人还在说什么“想要世勋全部射进来，把我的穴填满，想给世勋生宝宝...”

听听！这怎么忍得住！这什么妖精！所以吴世勋也不用再忍，快速在穴里抽插了几十下，把精液一滴不漏的全都射了进去。

等全部完事已经到了后半夜，吴世勋舒服了就沉沉的睡了过去，但张艺兴药效过了反倒清醒起来，看着自己身上一个接一个紫青色的吻痕，张艺兴简直羞的想从这儿一跃而下，但是想到自己还得发歌，就暂时忍了下来。

张艺兴艰难的披了个床单走到浴室，就这几步路张艺兴走的也很艰难，因为每迈一步，张艺兴都能感觉到从后穴缓缓流出来的精液，因为做的时间太久，穴口暂时还闭不上，所以等站起来的时候就显得尤为狼狈。

走路的时候张艺兴就把吴世勋骂了几百遍，等到浴室看见镜子，张艺兴更生气了，妈的，这人属狗吗？把自己身上弄这么多吻痕就算了，还把自己嘴唇咬破怎么回事！

看来此地不能多待，张艺兴匆忙清理了下就连夜逃走了。


End file.
